


To Thoroughly Expose and Exploit Captain Kirk

by orphan_account



Series: Spock Bottoming vs. Jim Bottoming [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Is that a kink, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, VERY verbal kirk, i have a kink for spock saying "captain", idk anyways my dick's hard for bottom kirk, incorrect use of the title of Captain, kirk is obnoxiously loud, lots of moaning, seriously dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HELLO FELLOW HOMOSEXUALS AND THOSE OF OTHER NATURES. i bring you more TOS spirk because they deserve it. i literally go apeshit whenever i think of bottom kirk and the whole power and title he holds being melted down to kirk being his regular whore self. anyways this was based off of a stupid ass drawing i did the other night which was funny in my humble opinion. it was "spock bottoming vs. jim bottoming" and they are quite polar opposites. spock be like: -///___///- while getting fucked Raw and kirk be like *obscene moaning at the slightest touch*
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spock Bottoming vs. Jim Bottoming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667047
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	To Thoroughly Expose and Exploit Captain Kirk

"Mmm... Oh, oh god _Spock_ -" Jim moans shamelessly, loud and obscene. He curls his fingers into the bedsheets under him, squirming under Spock's weight, legs spreading wider.

"..."

"...Captain I have hardly touched you." Spock states blankly. And he was right, Spock had only just gotten the Captain to lay back on his quarters' frankly small bed, his hands placed on each of Jim's sides after gently parting the Captain's legs. Jim is laying enticingly on his back, his powerful, heaving chest accentuated by his shirt stretching over the pectoral muscles in a fashion that makes Spock's breathing heavier and face warmer. A small line of his tanned stomach is exposed from the quite short Starfleet-issue shirt riding up his body.

To make a point, Spock runs the pad of his thumb lightly on that exposed stripe, relishing the texture of the soft dusting of hairs that trail down and under the fabric Jim's pants. It very much provokes him, Jim latches onto Spock like a lifeline, hooking his left leg tightly around Spock's waist, further spreading his other, then throwing his arms around his neck.

"Ohhh... Spock... _yes_... please, oh _please_..." Jim moans and drawls out, burying his face into the crook of Spock's neck, eyes screwing shut.

Spock, already down to his boxer briefs, muses over this sight, his Captain, his superior officer clinging to him and weakly rutting his arousal against his upper thigh with more breathy moans and pleas. It greatly satisfies Spock.

"Mhhmm.. _Spock_..." Jim rolls his hips up and up again, attempting to tighten himself and coil against the Vulcan's warm body, but to no avail as Spock gently peels him off, pinning Jim's wrists up above his head.

"Captain may I suggest removing your clothing before we continue?" Spock asks, attempting to make eye contact with the Captain, but he's too far gone, with his head thrown back and eyes tightly shut, Jim barely hears Spock speaking, focused on the task of gaining friction in any way possible. He moans again, loudly and longingly.

"Please, Spock... touch me..." Jim breathes out with a small whine, failing to gain purchase as Spock distances himself from Jim's writhing body. Spock just leans back to admire the flushed Captain, spread-out and reacting as if he'd been fucked ruthlessly rather than just some heavy petting.

With great effort, Jim barely keeps still as Spock tugs off his tight boots, leaving the socks and small sock garters on for his viewing pleasure. He hardly gets to the waistband of his Captain's pants before the said Captain begins latching onto Spock again, insistently moaning and clawing at him; his hair, his neck, his back. Spock frustratingly pins him down again, clamping his wrists down onto the sheets with strong hands.

"Stay." Spock says calmly but laced with enough authority that Jim complies, albeit begrudgingly, but complies nonetheless. He lets go of his wrists.

Spock quickens his pace, tugging down Jim's pants roughly, thoroughly stripping him down. The Captain moans softly as Spock leaves Jim's boxers on while he gets to work on the shirt, pulling it up and off over his head. Almost humorously, it temporarily muffles the Captain's trembling moans. The shirt is discarded, tossed among the other abandoned articles of clothing scattered throughout Spock's heady-atmosphered quarters.

"Loud human..." Spock queries as he smooths his hands down Jim's toned body, slick with a light sheen of sweat.

Jim doesn't respond, just tosses his head to the side as more weak moans bubble from his lips, twisting in pleasure to lean into the hot touch of Vulcan hands caressing every one of his limbs and joints.

" _Spock_... nmm... ah, _ahh_... _oh-_ " Jim chokes off as he feels Spock's hands travel up his thighs, teasing under his briefs.

Spock leans down to Kirk's thick chest, puffing steamy breaths against the tantalizing skin, making Kirk moan louder and whinier. Spock kisses his chest gently, lightly tonguing his clavicle, admiring the feel of the thumping heartbeat under his tastebuds. Kirk cries out, puffing his chest out to force Spock into continuing to lave at the skin with his tongue.

"You are quite verbal, Captain." Spock muses, dragging his tongue further down to Jim's happy trail, nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth, making Jim yelp.

" _Spock_!" he cries out, jutting his hips up, grinding his clothed cock into Spock's warm body, the Vulcan blood heating his skin. Spock, slowly but surely growing impatient, begins tugging at the waistband of Jim's underwear. Meanwhile, Jim digs the heel of his foot into the small of Spock's back, scratching at his shoulders and further down, rising green lines in his fingernails' wake, making the Vulcan groan with sharp pleasure.

"Up." Spock commands calmly, but with enough authority that Jim complies ーbegrudginglyー but complies nonetheless. Spock tugs the briefs down to Jim's knees, his cock springing free, reducing Jim down to trembling moans and variations of Spock's name slurred with curses.

"Fuck... please, Spock... please fuck me." Jim begs, digging his fingers harder into the flesh of Spock's back. Drops of precum dribble from the head of Jim's cock onto his belly, entrancing Spock, who licks it off with hunger. His own member is achingly hard, flushed a jade green and dripping with three times as much arousal, a natural lubricant which is not unusual for Vulcans, just as much as the double ridges that Kirk has explained hundreds of times through choked moans and muffled cries how he adores them so.

Spock strokes himself once his hands stop caressing the man below him, relieving barely any ache, but gaining an encouraging moan from the lover.

"Oh my god, _yes Spock_ , yeah, stroke yourself, pleasure yourself on me..." Jim moans wantonly, surprisingly not touching himself as well. He simply just watches with hungry eyes as Spock slicks his length with his precum, preparing himself.

"Captain..." Spock grinds out, wanting to say more, but losing himself in pleasure as he runs the thumb over his tip. Kirk just trembles and moans louder.

"I-" Spock tries again "I wish... I wish to be inside you, Jim." he finally says, voice dripping with lust. He locks eyes with the Captain below him, fiery with pure want.

" _Yes_ , oh, _oh yes-_ " Jim _pleads_ , desperate. His eyes roll to the back of his head, he thought he had never felt more aroused in all his life.

"Please Spock, put it in me, fuck me, _please, please_ _fuck me-_ " he cuts himself off with a cry as Spock gently presses the leaking tip against Jim's puckered hole, barely even making contact.

He hardly pushes any farther in, the tip just breaching through, all the while Jim is babbling and whining, "Spock, Spock I'm going t-" Spock clamps a hand to shut his mouth, finally pushing in, up to the second ridge before Jim splatters them both in hot, sticky cum.

Spock can feel the vibrations of Jim's obscene moaning through his fingertips, making him shudder from the overpowering sensations, sending sparks of pleasure from his fingertips down through his whole body. Jim keeps moaning, higher pitched now as he pumps his hips up with each spurt of cum jetting out of him, tightening himself on Spock's dick, sliding it deeper within him.

As the last drops of Jim's orgasm coat his heaving chest, Spock relishes in the weaker, hoarser moans still spilling from the Captain's lips. Spock looks at his face down to his chest, flushed a bright pink, with beads of sweat dotting his forehead and sliding down his face, the rest of his sweaty body relaxed and limp from post-orgasmic bliss.

Spock, extremely hard and still deep inside his Captain, grinds further in, making Jim whine, oversensitive. The hard ridges brush against his prostate, making him cry out weakly, his softening dick jumping with interest.

"Please Spock..." Jim sobs, "cum inside me."

And that's all it takes. Spock groans the Captain's name as he snaps his hips into his, coming deep inside him, pumping in and out, milking every last drop. Kirk just whimpers, feeling the cum spill out of his hole with each retract of Spock's hips. He finally stills, leaning his forehead against Jim's, breathing heavily, steaming puffs of air hitting the human's warm face.

"Mmm... Spock..." Jim mumbles softly, mouthing against the corner of Spock's mouth. He gently kisses it, then drags his hand to caress Spock's fingertips with his own in a delicate Vulcan kiss. Spock sighs with content, still warmly inside of Jim, and graciously returns both kisses.

Jim lets out a quiet breath as Spock finally slides out of him, more cum dripping out of his well-fucked hole.

" _Nash-veh ashaya du_... _heh nash-veh dungau dvun wuh yel na' du, k'diwa_ " Spock says in Vulcan tongue, voice gravelly and deep with exhaustion.

"And I would do the same for you, my love." Jim smiles peachily, smoothing his hands all over Spock's warm body.

。

After cleaning up and changing the sheets, Spock admires his beloved's quiet, even breathing as he sleeps deeply, curling into Spock's cradling arms.

" _Yuk muhl, t'nash-veh ha'su..._ " Spock whispers, planting a small human kiss on Jim's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! pls leave comments and/or kudos <33 thank u vv much mwah mwah
> 
> also here are the translations of the Vulcan phrases said by Spock :-)
> 
> "Nash-veh ashaya du... heh nash-veh dungau dvun wuh yel na' du, k'diwa": I love you... and I shall move the stars for you, beloved.
> 
> "Yuk muhl, t'nash-veh ha'su...": Sleep well, my angel.


End file.
